My Happy Ever After
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: What if the Prince didn't save the Princess? What would happen to her? What if the happy ending didn't end so happily after all? What if evil won? What if happy endings really only happened in a child's dream? What if . . .
1. No Happy Ending in sight

**I know! I should not be creating a new story; however, I was listening to the song "If Today was Your Last Day" by NickelBack and this came to me.**

**As for my other two stories, The Way Things Were and Starting Over, I am at a lost on how to continue. I'm hoping that my muse will hurry its tiny butt along and come back to me.**

**As for this story, I am not quite sure as to the crossover I want to make it with. If you all would be so kind, a suggestion would be greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! I only own the idea to create this story!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Once upon a time, in a beautiful kingdom, there lived a beautiful girl. Her beauty and destiny brought the eyes of jealousy upon her even as a babe. Thankfully, she was hidden away until she was grown. A day before the prophecy would be complete, she was tricked and put under a spell. Thus, she fell into a deep sleep and so did everyone in the castle. The Prince, having been away at the time, returned to find everyone in a deep slumber. In order to break the spell, he must find the Princess but the jealous being would hear nothing of the sorts. They fought and good prevailed. _

_Climbing the stairs to the tallest tower, he found his beauty sleeping upon a bed of silk. He called her name as he touched her, hoping to rouse her from her sleep, but it did not work. So, bending down, he placed his lips gently upon her soft ones. Seconds ticked by and the Prince believed he had failed. Luck was on their side as was love because the Princess' eyes fluttered open and the spell over the entire castle was broken. A great celebration was had at the conquering of evil and the triumph of good and love. The Prince and the Princess kissed again as the chance of a happy ending finally was in sight. They were married; the Prince had his Princess and the Princess her Prince. _

_They lived __**Happily Ever After . . .**_

"It'll be okay," Rini called out to the troubled scouts that were surrounding their fallen leader, "It has to be!"

In her hands, Rini clung tightly to a fairy tell book, her favorite fairy tale book. Tears prickled at the corner of her eyes as she gazed at the seemingly sleeping Sailor Moon. Her tiny fists clenched the sides of her book as she tried to convince the others.

"Rini …I-" Sailor Mercury stood up on shaky legs, her hand out stretched towards the pink haired child.

"NO!" The small child yelled out. Rini clamped her hands over her ears, letting the book fall to the floor, "She'll be fine, the Princess always has her happy ending!"

The four scouts shared tearful looks with each other as they regarded what Rini had said. Indeed, in bed time stories, the Princess married the Prince and all lived happily ever after. Life, however, never played by the rules of the fantasy world. A thousand years ago was proof of that and, now, a thousand years later, things were still falling apart.

Before any one could say anything else, a loud roaring purr and a bright blinding light was coming closer to the small group.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Rini cried out as she ran to the man on his motorcycle, "You have to help, Sailor Moon was attacked by a Youma!"

Tuxedo Mask let his eyes fall down to the child and his heart broke at her appearance. Her cheeks were flushed and covered in wet and surely salty trails, her nose was red as well from all her sniffling, and her whole body trembled. He let his gaze lift to the four inner scouts standing not far off from her. They too were in similar states. What his eyes saw next, however, he wasn't expecting.

Sailor Moon, his Moon Princess, was lying on the ground pale and broken. Physically she appeared fine but he knew better. After all the events that had happened in the past couple of weeks and, now, with a Youma attack, he knew that things were not as they seemed.

"What happened?" He questioned the four silent soldiers and protectors as he moved off his bike and towards the fallen scout.

"She was hit by a blast from the Youma and was knocked out from the looks of it, but …" Mercury swallowed as she tried to talk around the lump in her throat.

"She wasn't simply knocked out. The Youma used a type of sleeping spell that drains the victim's energy until they are completely depleted." Mars continued where Mercury left off. Her head was bowed and her fists were balled up tightly at her side.

"The Youma?" Tuxedo Mask questioned again as he tried to push back his emotions. He had to keep away from her to protect her and pretend he didn't care. He had to!

"It went into her body …" Mars chocked out before falling to her knees and sobbing openly.

"We couldn't stop it," Venus said as she bent down to comfort and mourn with Mars.

"It turned into Mist and entered through her mouth," Jupiter, the strongest, physically, of the group added, "If we can't wake her up . . . she'll die . . ."

"No she won't!" Rini cried out again as she ran over to the group. She stopped as she reached Tuxedo Mask's form and reached up to take his hand, "You can save the Princess. You're the Prince but you have to awaken her with true love's kiss!" Rini tugged and pulled on his arm, trying to get him closer to the dying warrior.

Tuxedo Mask felt his whole body go numb. She was going to die? But. The dreams? He was told if he stayed away from her that she would be fine. He had done that hadn't he? Tuxedo Mask let the small child lead him in front of Sailor Moon's paling form.

Rini let a smile break over her face when she noticed Tuxedo Mask had came willingly and was now staring down at Sailor Moon. Yes, the Prince was going to save the Princess. There will be a happily ever after, there will!

"Please, Tuxedo Mask, save Sailor Moon," Rini begged him.

Tuxedo Mask could only fall down to his knee's in front of Sailor Moon. How had this happened? He slowly slid his arms down to lift up her upper body. Her skin was so cold and he could barely tell she was breathing. How? He felt the burn of tears threatening to fall but he ignored them. She would be fine; she was Sailor Moon after all. His gaze flicked back to Rini and he couldn't deny her childish fantasy, not with her eyes looking so pleadingly at him. Bending down, he let his warm lips meet her cold ones. In that instant, his mind was opened to all the pain and betrayal she had been feeling lately. He could feel the breath leaving him as he tried to pull her back.

'Darien you do love me!' he heard her voice inside his mind but he pushed it away-her away.

'Darien?' this time her voice was broken and an evil laughed echoed around his mind.

'He does this only because he has to you see!' the voice bounced off every side of his brain, 'he doesn't love you!'

He heard Serena's anguished cry and what sounded like glass breaking before he was thrown back from the link. His head jerked up and his eyes widened as he looked down at the still prone figure lying limp in his arms. His senses, the link, everything that connected him to her were gone. His arms moved of their own accord as he laid her back upon the cold and uncaring ground.

"But why?" Rini screamed as she fell to the floor, sobbing heavily over Sailor Moon's body. Her wide eyes turned their accusing and broken gaze to the masked warrior, "You were supposed to save her! How could you not?!"

"Rini, I tried," Tuxedo Mask tried to defend himself but even he knew how weak that sounded.

"No! You didn't try hard enough!" Rini lunged herself at his body and started to beat her tiny fists in to his legs.

The other Scouts stood up and moved to walk over to console the child but they too stopped when they heard a noise echo through the empty night.

Tuxedo Masks eyes jerked up and began to look around frantically. It was that sound again, the sound of glass breaking. He was in such deep thought that he failed to realize how much softer and weaker each punch and hit was becoming on his leg. The only thing to bring back his attention was the startled cry from the Scouts.

"RINI!"

Everyone's gaze flickered down to the slowly fading child. Her sobbing had stopped but long trails of tears still fell down her puffy cheeks. Rini turned and walked over to Sailor Moon's body. Kneeling down next to it, she let her semi-transparent arms hug the girl around the neck, "I'm sorry Mama . . ."

The five people behind her could only gasp in surprise at what she had called Sailor Moon. The surprise was gone almost as fast as it came when they began to note the similarities.

Rini stood, her lower half was already gone but she turned to the scouts and waved goodbye. Walking over to Tuxedo Mask, she looked up before hugging his leg, "I'll miss you Papa."

With that, Rini's entire body faded from existence and everyone that had met her, excluding the scouts and Tuxedo Mask, forgot there ever was a child name Rini.

The scouts broke down all over again as they stared at the spot where Rini last was. How could they fail both Sailor Moon and Rini in the same night? The group of girls wrapped around each other, trying to comfort one another as they tried to calm their own sorrow filled cry's of agony.

Tuxedo Mask only stared down where the child had clung to him. His whole body was completely paralyzed as her words rang clear in his mind.

"I'm sorry Mama…"

"I'll miss you Papa."

She was their daughter! How? Everything in his body ached and he felt sick to his stomach. He had failed not only his Princess but Rini.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a portal appeared in front of Sailor Moon's body and out stepped a fuku clad figure. All eyes were trained on her as she stood to full height with her staff next to her.

"I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of the Time Gates, one of four Outer Scouts, and guardian to the Princess and last heir of the Moon Kingdom," the new figure announced. The other Sailor Scouts could only stare in amazement at the powerful warrior woman before them.

"Why are you here?" Tuxedo Mask broke the silence that was beginning to flood the area.

"I am here to take Sailor Moon," was the simple and monotonious reply that the new Scout gave.

"What?!" the Inner's cried out.

"Without the Princess, there is no more future. Everything that was to be is now gone and a new future is being rewritten. Sailor Moon, however, is not in that future," With a wave of her staff, another portal opened and out stepped a figure clad in dark purple with a Glaive in one hand.

"I can try again, I have to save her. You can't take her from us," Tuxedo Mask argued as he summoned a rose.

"I apologize, Prince Edymion, but the chance has come and past. With Sailor Moon gone, there is not a future that would have been. Thus, the enemy you were fighting was never created," Sailor Pluto informed them while motioning for the newest addition to retrieve Sailor Moon's body.

"What do you mean?" Mercury questioned Sailor Pluto.

"Seeing as it will not come to pass, I see no harm in showing you what would have been," Pluto waved her wand in a complete circle in front of her and another portal opened in front of her. This one, however, became a mirror. Inside of it, the scouts saw everything that was to come just as if they were watching a movie.

"You were to fight and destroy the newest threat. After it, you would have several more enemies before Chaos would be destroyed and peace would reign. By the time the Princess had turned twenty-three, she would give birth to the daughter of Prince Edymion. That daughter would be called Rini and, after her birth, Prince Edymion and Princess Serenity would become King Edymion and Neo-Queen Serenity. You would rule over a peaceful era called the Crystal Era in Crystal Tokyo. Unfortunately, a group of rebels banded together to form the Black Moon Family, your newest enemy. They came from the future to destroy the past. In doing so, they have ultimately destroyed themselves as well. Without the future, their creation was destroyed. Without Serenity, there is no longer a future," Pluto finished her tale and closed the mirror portal.

"Why are you taking her then?" Mar's took a step closer, summoning fire in her hands, "She is our Princess!"

"She is ours as well!" the newest Scout added.

"Who are you?" Jupiter questioned her.

"I am the Sailor Soldier of Saturn, the Messiah of Darkness, Scout of Death and Rebirth, one of the four Outer Scouts, and protector of the Princess."

"The Princess' body has been weakened too much for her to sustain life here on earth. With a heart no longer willing to beat, she must be taken away to heal. Even I, the Scout of Time, have no idea how long that will be. Until she has fully been restored, she will return to her home to rest in a case of her Silver Crystal," Pluto reopened the portal that Saturn had came in and let the warrior walk through it with the Princess in hand. She immediately closed it as the Inner Scouts moved to prevent their departure.

"Her destiny, along with yours, is no more. She has a new destiny waiting for her but you will make your own. The power of the Sailor Scouts will be no longer once she has been sealed away. Our destiny, to protect our most precious treasure, ended with her," Pluto's voice gave way at the end of her sentence and the other scouts could tell how much she was hurting as well.

"May Selene watch over you all," was the final words uttered by Pluto before she too disappeared into the portal. A soft gust of wind flittered through the area where the scouts and Tuxedo Mask stood. Not a sound was heard as they all stared at the same spot. She was gone.

Tuxedo Mask was the first to move. He had to get away from here. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her. As he made his way back to his motorcycle, he stepped on something. Looking down, he noticed it was a children's book of some sorts. His eyes read over the page the book was on, "And they lived happily ever after …."

His tears fell unrestrained as he reread that sentence over and over. Bending down, he retrieved the book and jumped onto his bike. He never once spared the others a glance as he took off into the night.

All over the world storms roared into life and rain fell from the sky relentlessly. Earthquakes and tornado's appeared scattered all over the globe as well. The Earth mourned with its Prince, crying for the loss of such a precious treasure.

People all over the world were left to wonder what had caused the change. Only five people and, later, two cats knew why and how it had come to this. They, unlike everyone else, were forced to remember that night over and over with each rising of the moon. The rest of the world forgot all about Sailor Moon as if she was never born. No record of her or Serena Usagi Tsukino could be found. Truly, the world had lost something precious.

This time, there was no happy ending …

* * *

**  
**

**Okay, how was that? Did I catch your attention?**

**I hope you enjoyed it. I would love and appreciate any feedback and/or suggestions that you, my valued readers, have to offer. Your opinion means the world to me and helps to motivate me.**

**I wanted to also ask for you all to add me to your prayers and/or thoughts. I have scans to see if my cancer came back on the 22nd. If it did, I will have chemotherapy treatments again. I have also been suffering a lot of headaches and dizzy spells as of late that have me worried.**

**Anyway, thank you for taking the time to check this story out. Even if you don't review, I appreciate you taking the time to stop what you are doing and read what my crazy mind came up with.**

**Much Love,**

**Me**


	2. Awakening and New Beginnings

**My Happy Ending**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: What if the Prince didn't save the Princess? What would happen to her? What if the happy ending didn't end so happily after all? What if evil won? What if happy endings really only happened in a child's dream? What if . . .**

_**Note: I apologize for the wait; however, I was unsure as to what to cross this over with. I was given several VERY good suggestions from my reviewers. Sadly, I have not seen the anime's that they suggested. So, as not to disappoint them nor bring shame to the characters in those anime, I will just cross this with Twilight. Later on, if I have time to watch, study, and practice writing the suggested anime's then I will do a different version of My Happy Ending. Also note that this story may take the place of my other story, Starting Over. I simply do not enjoy how I was writing it out. Yes, I am in the midst of rewriting it but I can't find my muse for it. Alas, we will see what happens!**_

_**Thank you to my kind reviewers: Rochelle, Snush, Usagi Uchiha, and Dollface! You all are wonderfully kind and I appreciate your reviews ever so much!!!! Also I would like to thank Snush and sleepy26 for adding me to their alerts!**_

**Disclaimer: I own neither Sailor Moon nor Twilight. All of the characters in my story are either from one show or the other (unless specified at the end of a chapter).**

* * *

'_I'm sorry Momma…'_

'_Serena…'_

'_Sailor Moon…'_

'_Princess…'_

Voices long gone but never forgotten echoed across the barren and cold landscape of the moon. Nestled in the midst of the Sea of Serenity, surrounded by the crumbled remains of what was once a great kingdom was a long golden table. Upon that table lay a pale and fragile looking young woman with hair of the palest gold. She wore a flowing white dress embroidered with peals and a bosom made of pure golden circular design. Her small hands lay atop her stomach, one over the other, and they covered a beautifully designed broach. Several pens of different colors and design lay beside her, four on her left and four on her right. In her hair, she had a crown of red roses that, even with the time that had passed, had yet to wilt and die. This beautiful figure lay encased in a tomb of clear crystal.

This beautiful woman seemed to be in a deep slumber, but she was aware of everything around her. Even with her body weakened to equal the strength that of an infant, she was still able to see the happenings of what was once her home. Though her body was taking time to heal from its ordeal, she felt as if she was being punished. Her tomb was a prison from which she was forced to watch as all those she loved and cared for forget about her. The ones that hadn't, her scouts and love, moved on, forgetting about her in the end.

She was happy to know they were not in danger but it broke her heart to see them forget, especially to see _him _forget. If her heart had not have been crushed before, it certainly was after she watched him marry another. At least she could take solace in knowing that it was one of her own that made him happy and helped him forget. Yes, it hurt but she held to the fact that she still had him in the sense that he married not to someone unknown but to someone that was once her friend. They were happy. She was forgotten. Maybe it was for that fact that her healing took so long. She refused to be brought back into their world of happiness only to be crushed and left broken even more so. Thus, she stayed in her cold and lonesome prison, watching and waiting.

As more time passed, she watched the changing of earth. She saw each and every natural disaster, each war, and each worldwide plaque. Try as she might to help, she was forced to sit back and watch. Eventually, everyone and everything she knew or came to care about passed on and she was left full of nothing but bitterness towards fate. Her heart turned as cold and desolate as the landscape surrounding her. Slowly ice began to creep around her broken heart, encasing it much like the clear crystal around her body had done.

Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, months turned to years, and years turned to eons, decades, and millennia's. Time became meaningless to her. Though the years passed, she stayed as young and beautiful as the day she had lost that fateful battle. Her body made subtle changes while she remained encased. She developed to that of a woman, her hair grew and changed to the color of fine silvery-gold, her skin paled to the most beautiful shade of ivory, behind her lidded eyes her once deep blue eyes gained specks and slivers of silver.

Finally, however, after what seemed like an eternity, her faint heartbeat grew stronger as she started to regain her strength. The crystal case around her, still as bright and glorious as the day it was created, began to crack and chip away until nothing but it's dust remained. A wind suddenly picked up from nowhere, picking up and carrying the dust away, scattering it around the landscape. As it flew past the destruction of the kingdom surrounding her, the pieces began to glow and reconstruct. As the final pieces of the once glorious palace finally came all-together, the woman's lips parted to take in a deep breath of air. She exhaled and fluttered her eyes open all at once.

For a few moments she did nothing but lay there and take in her surroundings. After a few moments had passed, she tilted her head from one side and to the other, letting her gaze flicker over everything around her. A few more moments passed by before realization struck her. Immediately, she sat upright and looked around frantically. The crown of roses atop her head fell softly and silently to the ground. When they touched it, they quickly wilted and crumbled up. Soon, they too turned into nothing but dust to be blown away.

"I'm home…" she whispered into the air. Sweeping her feet to the side, she let them dangle off of the table but, in doing so, a loud clink flittered through the air. Looking down, she noted a maroon colored transformation pen had fallen to her feet. Her gaze also caught sight of her broach laying atop of her lap.

"How did I get here?" She thought aloud to herself. She stood up, bending down to retrieve the transformation pen; however, when her fingers grazed it's cold and slick surface, it started glowing and releasing a powerful aura. A bright flash erupted from it.

"_Princess Serenity, you have finally awoken,"_ a transparent figure of a tall woman with long dark green hair appeared where the light had first appeared. She hovered over the fallen transformation pen. Not far from it was a very disgruntled Lunarian who was rubbing at her eyes and trying to clear them of the spots that danced around them.

"Who are you?" the Princess questioned the figure before her.

"_I was once known as Sailor Pluto, daughter of Chronos, Guardian of the Time Gates, and Protector of Princess Serenity. Now, however, I am simply the spirit of that very same person that was once trapped inside my own transformation pen. I have waited for the day in which you would awaken from your deep healing sleep. Today is that day and tomorrow is the beginning of your new destiny,"_ the woman spoke in a quiet tone. She spoke slowly and gave her Princess plenty of time to digest the information she had just received.

"I am to begin anew?" the Princess questioned aloud to herself. For some reason, the thought did not settle well with her. For all her life, she had been given a path which she was to follow, but now it seems that she would have to travel away from her original path and create anew.

"_Princess…" _The Princess' gaze lifted to meet with the deep purple of her protector. Sailor Pluto knelt in front of the Princess who was still sprawled across the floor. She opened her mouth and began to recite a well-known poem in hopes that it would help clear the Princess' mind and ease her worries.

"_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveler, long I stood  
And looked down one as far as I could  
To where it bent in the undergrowth;_

_Then took the other, as just as fair,  
And having perhaps the better claim,  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear;  
Though as for that the passing there  
Had worn them really about the same,_

_And both that morning equally lay  
In leaves no step had trodden black.  
Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way,  
I doubted if I should ever come back._

_I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference."_

_-Robert Lee Frost_

The meaning behind her reciting the poem was not lost on the Princess; however, her heart still ached and fear still clutched to her, "I understand."

"_I am sorry that thing's did not work out as planned, my Princess. There is nothing to be done about it now, however, and you must start anew. The fates have granted you another chance, another life, another destiny. Please, for the sake of those you loved, do not linger on the past but look towards a brighter future. Troubles will be great but the reward even greater. Take care, be strong, and live well. We are all watching over you, Princess. Before we forever part," _As Sailor Pluto spoke figures of the Princess' other protectors appeared over their respectable transformations pens. They each sent her a loving and watery smile. Behind them, where the roses had fallen, the figure of her once Prince, Prince Endymion, appeared and stood behind the others, _"We leave you with one last gift, our powers. Take them and harness them. Become what you were always meant to be, the Light of Hope, bringer of Peace, champion of Love and Justice, the Queen of Stars, Sailor Cosmos." _As Sailor Pluto spoke those final words, the eight transformation pens glowed in unison with the Princess' broach. Together they all rose and merged to create a new transformation pen. Reaching out, the Princess held it in her hand but her eyes gazed at the Silver Crystal floating above it. It twirled in circles, the light glinting off of it beautifully.

"My crystal," with her free hand, the Princess reached out and touched it with her fingers. As soon as her skin connected with it, the crystal glowed bright silver light and rushed towards her. In an instant, the light was gone and so was the crystal; it had, instead, been absorbed into the Princess' body. Shocked, the Princess looked towards the scouts; they were all waving and smiling through their tears as they disappeared. In seconds, they were gone and all that was left was the Princess and her 'Once Upon a Time' Prince. They stood gazing at one another for several moments. Neither made a move towards the other. Finally, Prince Endymion's ghosted form walked towards her. The Princess stood to meet him but she felt her heart breaking all over once again.

"_I'm sorry …" _he whispered while he bent down and placed a kiss upon the broach. The simple touch was enough to make the transformation pen glow a mixture of blue and green. The air around the two began to fill with the scents of freshly cut grass, the sea breeze, a dense forest, and all other familiar scents from the planet of earth. As he rose back up, he lifted a fading hand to cup her cheek. A tear escaped from her eye but it slid right through his hand.

"_I love you…"_

He drifted away, disappearing much like the others had done and leaving nothing behind but the ache in her chest. The Princess crumpled to the ground once more, crying for her loss, for her confusion, and for the fear she felt. It was time to start over but how she knew not. Gathering herself together, she stood back to her feet and made her way out onto the now lush green floor of the moon. Her gaze was locked on the blue and green planet that resembled a marble.

Lifting her hand into the air, her voice called out a foreign phrase but the rush of power felt all too familiar, _**"COSMIC CRYSTAL POWER!"**_

In a flurry of lights, the once gown clad Princess stood proudly in a silver fuku with a matching cape. In her hand she held a long staff. Upon her brow was an eight pointed star that glowed eight different colors, and, in the center, was her golden crescent mark. In place of Princess Serenity there stood Sailor Cosmos, Queen of Stars. No longer did Serena Usagi Tsukino exist. She was dead. No, now she stood as the solitary soldier, the perfect soldier…the protector of all. A soft glow emitted from her forehead and, in place of her cape, two large white wings appeared on her back. With a single flap of them, she took off towards the planet she once inhibited towards the road less traveled by…

...

* * *

::Elsewhere::

In a room made completely of glass, a small figure was sitting upon a high décor couch. Her hands lay folded in her lap as her gaze lay locked with something unseen. Beside her sat a worried male with his arm around her. Under his breath he called her by name, coaxing her to give him information as to what she saw. His attempts were useless and he was left, with the rest of the group inside the room, to watch and wait for her to return to consciousness.

After several minutes, her eyes regained focused but confusion was etched across her pale but beautiful features.

"What did you see?" Questioned a tall and older looking male from the other side of the room. Everyone waited and listened as the red-head opened her mouth to speak.

"I could not make out anything…it was blocked from me," she whispered in both shame and shock.

"What do you mean?" the man at her side questioned her. Concern laced his voice as he gently stroked her back.

"Bits and pieces …but they flew by too quickly for me to catch…I could only make out a voice…" she whispered once again.

"What did it say?" the same voice from before questioned.

"So much for Happy Endings…"

* * *

**Okay, like I said, this will be a Twilight crossover. At first, I was wondering if I should make it a YGO one but I haven't seen the series in so long I would be unable to do it justice. Please leave me a review as to what you thought. If you do not have an FF account, please do not worry. I happily accept anonymous reviews just as much as I welcome signed reviews. If you wish for some feedback, simply leave your email inside the review.  
**

**PS:IF YOU WOULD, GO TO YOUTUBE AND LOOK UP: SAILOR MOON-CINDERELLA , this is the inspiration for this chapter!!!!  
**

**Thanks, **

**See you next time!!!**

**Sessy**


	3. First Interactions

**My Happy Ever After…**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: What if the Prince didn't save the Princess? What would happen to her? What if the happy ending didn't end so happily after all? What if evil won? What if happy endings really only happened in a child's dream? What if…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Twilight. I also do not own any of the characters from in their respective shows. **

**PS: This story will be moved to the crossover section shortly…

* * *

**

**...**

Cosmos stood before a headstone in a local cemetery in an all too familiar location. She had flown to her old home, Tokyo. Her eyes took notice of everything around her, including the shrine that had been rebuilt time and time again. In disguise, Cosmos had made the trip up the stairs to see that the shrine that once was no longer. It was closed and so she decided to venture around for nostalgia sake. What she found behind the shrine, in an open clearing, surprised her. Several well kept headstones stood tall. In the middle of them was a statue of an all too familiar figure, herself as Sailor Moon. The headstone to the left of the statue was labeled another familiar name, Usagi (Serena) Tsukino. On the right, the headstone was labeled Princess of Hearts, Serenity.

Cosmos stood shocked as she read each headstone and it's dedications to one of her transformations. Even though the world had forgot, the scouts had not, or, at least, had tried not to. They had made a memorial to her and her fight against evil. Cosmos reached a hand out to trace the words, wanting to soak up as much of them as she could; however, a loud cry stopped her.

"Stop right there!" a female voice cried out in rage. Cosmos spun on her heel, facing a mere girl that looked to be the age of fourteen. She had long black hair with hints of blue that shone bright in the light. Her eyes were of the deepest violet, contrasting greatly with her fair skin.

"Who are you to trespass on such a sacred memorial?" She questioned with the handle of her broom held out towards the 'trespasser'. Cosmos' eyes widened as she noticed the subtle similarities of her Prince and Scout inside the girl. They were faint but they were there. She must have been a great descendant of them. Cosmos felt her heart ache but she shook her head to clear it of the confusion.

I was simply wondering by, enjoying the beautiful sanctuary surrounding your shrine," Cosmos tried to mimic the innocent smile she was famous for in her days as Usagi Tsukino. It was hard, but she managed.

"You are not welcomed to this part of the shrine, be gone!" the girl in priestess garb ordered of her. If she was anything like Rei had been, Cosmos wanted to make sure not to anger her. Memories of her first meeting with Rei flooded her mind, but she shook it off. Nodding her head, Cosmos made to move away, walking towards the entrance of the shrine. She stopped short when she noticed two standing in her path. Their beady eyes watched her closely in an all knowing manner. Cosmos took another step closer and the ravens took off in flight, flying around her before landing on one shoulder each. Behind her, Cosmos could hear the gasp from the priestess in training.

"Who are you?" the young girl that stirred so much heartache and painful memories asked Cosmos in awe.

"I am a friend of old to this shrine. It has been ages since I have last visited and I simply wished to relish in the memories it would offer me," was all Cosmos said as she started to walk down the steps of the shrine, leaving the young girl to stare at her disappearing figure.

"Riko," an older man's voice called from inside the shrine. The girl turned to return inside with her father but not before casting one last look towards the stranger that descended the stairs.

"…Riko…" Cosmos mumbled under her breath, "…truth child….how fitting." Cosmos smiled softly to herself, enjoying the irony of the situation. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she checked to see if anyone was nearby, when she saw no one, she spoke softly to the ravens on her shoulder, "Phobos, Deimos, it is good to see you."

The ravens flapped their wings and rubbed their heads against her cheek, "I must ask that you stay here for I will be leaving this place so full of painful memories." Cosmos took off walking off towards the park, seeking a place of privacy to speak with the other forms of the birds. She made sure to avoid people as much as possible until she reached the park. Cosmos sought sanctuary inside of the forests, finding a small clear patch of ground effortlessly. As she came to a stop, the two ravens flew in front of her, transforming into their smaller humanoid states. They waited as Cosmos dropped her disguise before approaching the subject.

"We have waited for your return, Princess," they spoke in unison while watching Cosmos with a weary eye.

"I am no longer a princess of anything, everything I loved and held dear is gone," Cosmos solemnly shook her head, denying the title that had been given to her since her first birth. What right did she have to it now?

"You will always be who you were born to be, regardless to the time or situation," they spoke in unison once again. Seeing that they refused to acknowledge her refusal of the title, Cosmos continued as if they had said nothing at all.

"I can no longer bear the heartache that this place offers to me. I shall find another place to live and heal. Japan holds nothing for me but pain," Cosmos lifted her staff and called upon the powers of the Sailor Scout of Pluto. A portal resembling a black hole appeared and Cosmos took a step towards it.

"Wait!" the two humanoid figures clung onto the pigtails of the silent warrior, "It was the Princess of Mars' final wish that we find and protect you!" As they said this, a memory began to fill her mind. She could see Rei on her deathbed, her children and grandchildren surrounding her and crying out for her not to leave them. Rei paid them no mind at first; she merely stared outside towards two morning ravens, speaking to them in words that made no sense to any others in the room.

Cosmos felt a pang in her chest; it was faint but still present. Her eyes turned towards the humanoid figures and nodded her head. Without further hesitance, she walked into the portal with the retransformed Ravings flying in behind her.

Cosmos and the two Ravens found themselves surrounded by nothing but darkness and a dense fog. The birds made sure to fly closely to the silver worrier who made her way through the thick and twisted fog. Though they traveled far, the area surrounding them had not changed, making it seem as if they walked in circles. Eventually, the two birds perched upon the shoulders of Cosmos and transformed into their small humanoid figures once again.

"Where are we traveling to, Cosmos?" The one called Phobos questioned.

"We're almost there, no worries," Cosmos replied blankly while keeping her gazed locked on the dreary and unchanging landscape in front of her. Several more minutes passed before, finally, something started to take form in the distance. The two ravens took form again and flew ahead, eager to see what it is they had been questing for. Before them, the birds found themselves perched on a large and very thick door that stood in the middle of the blank surroundings and swirling fog. When Cosmos finally managed to make it to the door, the birds returned to her shoulders, waiting to see what she would do.

Cosmos stared at the gates that had been the burden of one of her protectors, Sailor Pluto, "The Time Gates, my hasn't it been a while?" Smiling softly, Cosmos closed her eyes and concentrated on the power of the ninth planet, pulling it's essence into her being. The staff in her hand began to glow and change form, transforming into the familiar staff of the Sailor Scout of Time. Long, gentle fingers began to expertly twirl the staff around in front of her as it glowed an eerie shade of purple. Soon, her body began to glow with the same color as the power of time flooded through her veins and the birthmark of its people burned hard upon her brow. Opening her eyes, they reflected the color of her deceased friend as her voice echoed with the voice of Sailor Pluto, "In the name of Chronos, I command you to open!"

Thrusting the end of her staff forward towards the door, the large structure groaned as the doors started to open, revealing a bright light and fierce wind. Cosmos stood as impassive as normal while allowing most of the power charge to calm and simmer in her body. The two birds on her shoulders, however, were blown off and fought to regain their perch.

"I, daughter of Selene, the last heir of the Silver Millennium, Fighter of Love and Justice, Goddess and Queen of Stars, command you to reveal your true power. By the orders of Princess Serenity, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Cosmos, I order you to send me to a place I can forget!" The large doors pulsed with power and grew brighter. Energy sizzled around the woman that broke the restrictive bonds placed by the most ancient of gods.

As the power finally reconstructed, the light died down but the strong pulsation of powers still continued to beat like the rhythm of a heart. The power of Pluto slowly began to fade as did the planetary birthmark upon her brow. Walking forward, Cosmos sighed softly and entered into the gates, silently wishing for a place she could live in peace. As her body and the form of the two ravens fell forward into the doors, a ripping sound familiar to the sound of tapestry being torn was heard.

Cosmos ignored the sound and what it meant as her body grew lighter and glowed softly. All she wanted was to live on and forget the painful memories of her past and those she lost. Unfortunately, in a place far away and yet so close, two entities struggled to collect the tatter mess that was their work. Seeing their work so thoroughly destroyed, they sat back down and proceeded to work on a new creation. Their aged hands worked nimbly with the strings of each person's fate and destiny, tying them together in an intricate knot.

**…**

"Cosmos," a faint voice echoed within the darkness of her mind. The silver haired girl mumbled incoherently and tossed around, trying to block the nagging sound of the female voice…voices…

"Cosmos!"

Sighing at her luck, Cosmos opened her silver eyes and blinked away the darkness that filled her vision. After a moment, she was greeted with the sight of the two fairies like humanoids floating in front of her, staring down at her sprawled out form.

"Phobos, Deimos, what is it?" Cosmos questioned in a haze of sleep. Her throat was dry and it ached when used; however, for some reason, Cosmos felt as if something just wasn't right.

"Thank Aries your awake!" Deimos spoke while lowering her body closer towards Cosmos and pulling upon a long silken strand of silver hair, "You must hurry."

"What? Why?" Though the woman had awoken, she still felt sleep's effects tugging at the back of her mind, beckoning her to lay back down and return to her blissfully unaware state of mind.

"Something went wrong!" This time it was Phobos who spoke and her voice was anything but calm and collected.

At hearing the word, 'wrong', Cosmos sprang up, startling the two small women and sending them flying to the bed Cosmos was occupying. Silver eyes gazed around her surrounding, trying to figure out where she was and how she arrived at the location. Immediately, Cosmos noted that she was definitely no longer dressed in the clothes she had been in before, her fuku. Instead, she was surprised to see a very drab and baggy hospital gown now clothed her body. The next thing to draw her attention was the various beeping machines that lined the wall. Most of these machines had cables and sensors stretching from them which were hooked to various parts of her body. Twitching her index finger, Cosmos noted the small monitor covering it.

"Where am I?" She thought allowed to herself while pulling off several of the attachments.

"A hospital," Phobos answered while sending a nervous glance towards the door. Cosmos' attention was drawn there and she listened to the various sounds rolling in from beyond it.

"How did I get here?" She whispered lowly while pulling off the sheets and standing up. Her IV tubes pulled taunt, causing the needle to shift under her skin.

"You were-" Deimos was interrupted as a loud shrieking beep sound started to ring out from one of the machines. The attachment had been one that had fallen free of Cosmos' body and now lay discarded on the bed. The two fairy like women darted under the bed, hiding as the sounds of hurried footsteps drew closer. Before Cosmos had a chance to understand what was going on, the door to her room was flung open and several nurses rushed in along with a few doctors.

They all stopped dead in their tracks as they noticed their most recent intensive care patient was standing next to her bed, sending them a bored look, "Can I help you?"

Several of the nurses exchanged glances while most of the doctors stood there staring at the woman who had just been admitted days prior for a hit and run accident. One of the doctors shook his head and took slow steps to approach her.

"Hello, Miss," he spoke softly and calmly while sending a warm smile in her direction. Though Cosmos figured it was meant to sooth her worries and calm her fears, it did nothing of the sorts as the intuitive power of Mars flared to life. Her gaze narrowed upon the handsome and obviously young doctor with blonde hair similar to the shade hers had been as Usagi Tsukino.

"Where am I?" Her voice was cold and to the point, demanding an answer. The young doctor at the front of the pack looked shocked at the hostility directed towards him while the ones behind him murmured their dislike of the young woman. How could one treat such a handsome and kind man in such a way?

"You're in the hospit-"

"I figured that. I want to know where I am," Cosmos stated again. Startled gasps echoed behind the young doctor and both he and Cosmos ignored them.

"You are currently in Forks, Washington. You were found at an Indian reservation close to this area and brought here to Forks Hospital. Unfortunately, you were found just a few minutes too late. A speeding car ended up hitting you and causing you to acquire several serious injuries," The man answered while holding the gaze of the woman before him.

"How long have I been here?"

"Five days," the man answered.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Chief of Emergency, Dr. Carlisle Cullen," the man answered while offering his hand. Cosmos took a moment to collect the information and stared at his hand wearily. Her senses were screaming that something was not right with this man; however, the less of a scene she made the better. Forcing a smile to her face, Cosmos offered her hand towards the man as well, shaking his icy cold one. The feel of its hard texture and chill sent a shiver down Cosmos' spine. She quickly retrieved her hand.

"May I know your name, Miss?" Dr. Cullen questioned softly while waiting to see if the mysterious woman who should be dead regarded him. For some reason, he felt as if this was something of great importance to learn her name and earn her trust.

"I need to leave," the woman stated after several seconds of silence, "Where are my clothes?"

"You can't leave!" One of the nurses cried out from behind the doctor. Though her voice had been stern and demanding, she was obviously unsure of her actions when the hard gaze of the patient landed on her.

"Yes, I very well can," Cosmos answered while removing the rest of the monitoring devices from her body and slowly pulling out the IV's.

"Wait, you need to stay for observation," Dr. Cullen insisted while taking several steps closer and placing a restraining hand over hers. Cosmos visibly jumped and jerked herself from his grip.

"I'm quite capable of walking out of here without assistance and I demand to be released," Cosmos spoke slowly, making sure to fully pronounce and enunciate each word.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that and neither can the rest of the staff at the hospital. We swore an oath to take care of our patients and that includes you. Until you have been properly cared for, we cannot allow you to leave," Dr. Cullen tried to reason with the woman.

Cosmos closed her eyes and smirked softly, "You don't seem to understand."

At everyone's confused looks, Cosmos continued, "You cannot stop me." Her right hand began to glow and the light slowly spread to encompass her whole body, blinding those in the room. When it vanished, the woman stood in a outfit strange to the eyes of all those around her but the two hidden under the bed.

Phobos and Deimos flew out in their bird forms and landed on the shoulders of the woman. Before any of the people in the room had time to see what was happening, the woman's voice rang out loud and clear, "Luna Mind Meld Reversal!"

In an instant, the memories of the hit-and-run Jane Doe were erased. All evidence of Cosmos having stayed there was erased, including the old Japanese high school uniform she was wearing at the time of the hit.

When the light faded and the power vanished, only the doctors and nurses remained in the seemingly undisturbed room. All of the others except Dr. Cullen left the unused room, returning to their tasks. The young doctor who remained stood stairing blankly at the spot where the woman had disappeared. Only when his name was paged over the loud speakers did he move from his stupor. As he walked out of the room, he stopped at the door, taking in a long breath and letting the intoxicating and mysterious scent surround him. In the back of his mind, his memories itched to be awoken but were left untouched as he continued on to his hospital duties.

**…

* * *

**

**Well there you go, Dr. Cullen has entered the picture. Stay tuned next time for when Cosmos will meet the rest of the Twilight Characters…..**

**RxR**

**Sesshy**


	4. Blending In

**My Happy Ever After…**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: What if the Prince didn't save the Princess? What would happen to her? What if the happy ending didn't end so happily after all? What if evil won? What if happy endings really only happened in a child's dream? What if…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Twilight. I also do not own any of the characters from in their respective shows. **

**PS: This story will be moved to the crossover section shortly…

* * *

**

**…**

When the familiar pull of her transportation began to subside, Cosmos opened her eyes and found herself in an alleyway. Looking up, she tried to figure out the time, but thick, gray clouds obscured her vision of the sun.

"Phobos, Deimos, fly around and see if you can find out where we are," Cosmos spoke while ducking into the shadows of the alleyway. The small city or town, whichever it was, had shoppers flooding from the quaint stores. If Cosmos had to give a blind guess, she would assume it was just after midday.

Phobos and Deimos silently pushed off her shoulders and flew up and out of the alleyway before soaring over the buildings. While they were completing their search, Cosmos concentrated on her Luna Pen powers. Though the shadows were good to hide in from prying eyes, they could not guarantee her complete invisibility; it would not do to be seen in this form.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Cosmos concentrated on the image she wanted. Power lightly caressed her body, leaving a tingling sensation in its place. Once it finished, Cosmos opened her eyes and gazed down at her body. The first thing she noticed was a pair of black, open-toed, high heeled clogs on her small feet. White Cargo Chino pants showed a bit of creamy calf. Her upper body was clothed in a white Drape Tunic, and, to keep her arms warm, a Boyfriend Chambray Jacket rested over her shoulders. A long, black beaded necklace was triple layered around her neck and a mix of black and white bangles clattered on her wrist. Her hair was free from their puns and pulled up into a high pony tail. The color was still a silvery, white; however, it only showed in the light. Otherwise, a very light blonde color prevailed. Given how gloomy the day was, Cosmos had no worries that she would stick out.

"Here we go," Cosmos pep-talked to herself as she stepped out of the alleyway and into the busy streets. Her head angled up to check for any sign of her two companions. Her deep blue eyes studied the sky intensely, leaving her unaware of the figure dashing towards her. The sudden impact to her side and the familiar pull of gravity had her attention back on her surroundings.

Cursing herself lightly, Cosmos twisted her body as she fell, allowing her hands to hit first and to act as a pole volt. As her body started to fall back, she pushed with her hands and bent her knees, landing with a loud 'clack' of her heels.

"Wow," a nasally voice spoke up in awe. As Cosmos stood to full height, she gazed at the one who had almost caused her to fall. The first thing she noted about him was his Asian descent complete with the tradition black hair. The next thing she noticed was his tall stature which seemed to dwarf her. His poor complexion and gangly figure had her automatically comparing him to her old friend, Melvin.

"That was pretty impressive! I bet you've won plenty of Gymnastic competitions," the guy spoke while walking forward and presenting his hand. "Hi, I'm Eric Yorkie. Sorry about bumping into you there, I wasn't paying attention."

"It's fine," Cosmos spoke with a smile. He reminded her of the days in which she would regularly bump into people, "I'm Us-Serenity Tsukino."

"Tsukino?" Eric tasted the name on his tongue.

"I'm from Japan," Cosmos supplied as she silently thanked Selene when he didn't notice her almost slip up.

"Really? You don't look it," Eric commented with a chuckle as he reached out and picked up a blonde lock of hair. If it had not been for his cheerful and pure personality, Cosmos would have moved away. Seeing how nice he was, she wondered if he might be able to help her some way.

"I know, everyone tells me that," She sent him one of her best smiles followed by a light giggle.

"So what brings you to Forks?" He questioned after fighting down a light blush. Cosmos felt a small smirk itch to break free.

"I'm actually not sure," With this said, Cosmos allowed her face to fall free of the happy look and into a scared and confused one. "I just remember waking up with a horrible hit to the head and nothing else. I can't remember why I came or how I got here; it's all so confusing."

"Are you serious?" Eric looked shocked and concerned. Cosmos immediately felt bad for deceiving him; however, some of what she said rang true. Although she did not intentionally end up in Forks, she had no idea how it happened and why she was forced here. "Do you have anyone you can call? Any where to stay?"

"I can't remember," Cosmos allowed her eyes to start to water, "When I woke up, I was all alone with no one or nothing but the clothes I'm wearing now. I don't think I was with anyone, though. I don't know what to do."

"Come with me," Eric said as he grabbed her gently by the wrist and started leading her back towards the direction he had come from. "I might not be able to help with your memory problem, but you can come to my house to rest and figure things out. My parents should be home but I doubt they'll mind."

Cosmos allowed him to pull her along and to an old looking car. She wasn't sure of the type considering she had never been old enough to drive, but it didn't matter. Eric opened the passenger side and helped ease her into the seat before jumping behind the wheel and driving towards his house.

"Thank you," Cosmos sent him a sad smile before turning to glance out the window. Up in the air beside the car, Cosmos spotted her two companions following her.

**…**

The ride to Eric's house was shorter than Cosmos had imagined it would be. Along the way, Eric had tried to cheer her up by telling her what places were what in Forks and telling her funny stories of the places. Most were bout things his friends and he did.

When Eric's car pulled into a driveway, Cosmos noted there were two other cars as well. Eric had been right; his parents were home.

"Don't worry, Serenity. My parents will understand," Eric reassured her before cutting off the engine and hopping out of the car. Cosmos followed his lead and walked behind him as he made his way to the front door.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home," Eric called out as he ushered her inside the warm home.

"Eric, where have you been?" A soft feminine voice questioned. The sounds of footsteps drawing closer announced the approach of the woman. Indeed, a head full of long, black hair stepped out of a doorway to meet Eric.

"Oh, I didn't know you were bringing company. Who is she?" Though surprised, the woman smiled kindly as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"This is Serenity Tsukino," Eric supplied while gently pulling Cosmos closer.

Cosmos bowed down to the woman, "Hello Mrs. Yorkie. I apologize for arriving unannounced and intruding into your home."

"Oh, such a polite young lady. Eric, is she your girlfriend?" Mrs. Yorkie questioned her son, causing him to blush heavily and start to stutter.

"Girlfriend?" A deep male voice questioned as a tall man with black hair streaked with soft grey stepped into the hallway as well.

"I would gladly explain my visit so that Eric may have a chance to recover from shock," Cosmos sent a smile towards Eric, making him blush harder at having been placed in such an awkward situation. Before anyone could answer, Cosmos pushed her hand forward, palm outward. "I'm sorry about this, but I have no other choice. Luna Mind Meld!"

A bright light spread out and over the three people in the room, seeping into their bodies and modifying their memories. After a few seconds, the light spread further, filling the house before it died out.

"Oh, Serenity, honey, I'm so glad you were able to visit! You know you really should visit your Aunt and Uncle more often," Mrs. Yorkie lightly lectured while pulling the girl into a tight embrace.

"I know Auntie, I am sorry," Cosmos winced as she spoke the last part; it rang true in more than one way.

"I'm glad to see you made it here in one piece, Serenity." The man Cosmos would now come to call her Uncle spoke with a small smile.

"Come on, Serenity. I'll show you to your room," Eric grinned from ear to ear as he dragged her up the stairs.

Once Eric had showed her to her room, he proceeded to give her a tour of the house. When they had finished with every room, the two made their way to the kitchen at Mrs. Yorkie's call.

"You'll need a couple of days to get settled before you go to school," Mrs. Yorkie spoke mostly to herself as she passed out plates filled with delicious smelling food. Cosmos' mouth instantly watered, but she immediately felt another wave of guilt.

"You'll love it at Forks High, Sere!" Eric piped in as he started listing off his friends and all the classes available. Cosmos nodded at the appropriate times while slowly eating her food. Before dinner was over with, it was decided that Cosmos, or Serenity as she would now be known as, would be enrolled in two days; it was Sunday, so she would be going back to school on Tuesday.

After dinner, Eric wanted to show Serenity last year's yearbook in order to help her get ahead for her first day of class. She, however, insisted on helping Mrs. Yorkie clean up after dinner.

"It's the least I can do," Serenity answered, "Since you all are being so kind by letting me stay here."

"Oh, Serenity, you're family and that's what families do," Mrs. Yorkie chided but allowed her to help. Once the table was cleaned and the dishes were washed, Cosmos climbed up to her room to rest up from her 'long trip'. She waited until Eric was distracted with finishing his school work before opening her window and allowing Phobos and Deimos into the room. Once the household had fallen asleep for the night, the two birds changed into their guardian form, filling in Cosmos on everything they had learned and questioning her on what she had planned; it was a very long night.

**…

* * *

**

**I was planning to add the first day of school into this chapter; however, I am at a stand still. I have two ways in which I can go with this story but I'm torn. So, I am going to rely on you, my reader, to decide which I go with. Before you get all excited/upset, I'm not giving away the plot. No, instead, I am going to give you the choice of who (if anyone) you want Serenity/Cosmos to be coupled with. Depending on who wins the vote, will decide the plot.**

**So, pick either…**

**Edward….**

**Or**

**Jacob…. (Crosses fingers for this one since not many have him with her...Werewolves need love too!!!!)**

**If no one votes, well, no update. Thus, you better vote!!! (Says in Sing Song voice) I will leave you to it, then. See you next time….**

**Lots of Love,**

**Sesshy**

**PS: Love to see this story to catch up on reviews. IF I could get 35 before the next update that would be greaaaat. Besides, what good is a voting challenge if no one really votes....dun dun duuuunnnn  
**


	5. Guilty Conscience

**My Happy Ever After…**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: What if the Prince didn't save the Princess? What would happen to her? What if the happy ending didn't end so happily after all? What if evil won? What if happy endings really only happened in a child's dream? What if…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Twilight. I also do not own any of the characters from in their respective shows.**

**PS: This story will be moved to the crossover section shortly…**

**…

* * *

...**

Cosmos, under the cover and alias of Serenity Tsukino, fidgeted in her seat. She and Eric had just arrived at Forks High. Compared to the schools in Japan, this high school was not at all impressive; however, Serenity was never one to enjoy studies of any kind. Even as a Princess, she was often found snoozing through her many lectures and etiquette classes.

Eric's gaze caught sight of Serenity's fidgeting. He sent her a sympathetic smile and reached a hand out to rest upon her shoulder. His touch had her stiffening at first, but she quickly relaxed. If she were to fool everyone into believing that she was a cousin of his, than she would have to act the part. Taking a deep breath, Serenity sent a smile of thanks to Eric.

"You'll do fine," He insisted while grabbing her bag. He slid out his side of the car and rushed towards her side. "Let's get you to the office. Mom called yesterday and had everything set up for you. All you need to do is sign in and get your schedule."

Serenity stayed in her seat. Eric, however, would have none of that. He reached for her arm and tugged, pulling her out of the seat. Silently, Serenity cursed his leather seats. They did nothing for traction! Once she was free from the car, Eric held her bag up, silently motioning for her to surrender. With one weak glare, Serenity took the back pack and stormed towards the nearest building.

"You're going the wrong way," Eric's voice was filled with mirth. He enjoyed teasing her.

"Of course," came her sarcastic reply. Serenity rolled her eyes heavenward and stopped next to Eric. "Lead the way." She made a flowing gesture with her hand. Eric laughed and pulled her along to the correct building.

"Now, just a little warning, don't be too surprised if people stare at you. We don't get many new students around here, so it's natural for people to be curious," Eric leaned in to whisper to her. Serenity nodded. Her gaze was already locking with several people who were lurking by their cars. Each person was whispering to one another. All the while, they stared and, for some, pointed in her direction.

"Just curiosity, huh?" Serenity questioned. The closer they got to the school, the worse it became. Serenity was thankful to find herself in the office, even if she did have to fill out a bit of paperwork about herself. She signed her name and returned the clipboard with all the paper work back to the receptionist. In return, she handed Serenity a small stack of papers that had been stapled together along with a smaller sheet.

"Here is some information about the school and your classes. You'll find your schedule and a map in there. Also, you need to have all of your teachers sign this-" the nice woman pointed to the smaller piece of paper. "-slip and bring it back at the end of the day. It's really important that you don't forget."

"No problem," Serenity smiled kindly upon the other woman before leaving the office and finding Eric. He stood not too far away with a small group of people. Serenity instantly recognized them. Eric had been eager and quite thorough in his description of his friends. The year book from the previous year also helped her with recognizing who was who.

"Finished," Serenity sighed while tugging her schedule free from the other papers. The rest were stuffed into her back pack.

"Hey guys, this is Serenity," Eric through his arm over her shoulders. Serenity smiled and nodded in their direction.

"It's very nice to meet you all. Eric has told me so much about you," She spoke with a quick bow of her head. Some habits never die. Before the others could say anything, a loud bell sounded, breaking through the buzzing noise of the many whispers flowing through the air.

"Let's have a look at your schedule," Eric plucked the paper from between her fingers. "Later guys!" He hollered over his shoulder while his eyes ran over her schedule.

"You have a couple classes with me," Eric pointed out said classes. Serenity was slightly relieved but also slightly disappointed; it would have been better if she had been able to match her schedule with his. "You'll have calculus with Jessica and Bella. English with Bella too? Man, you got art? How lucky is that? I got stuck with Spanish."

"I'm fluent in Japanese," Serenity took back her paper. "So I don't need another language." Eric pouted making Serenity giggle softly. "If it makes you feel any better, I suck at drawing."

"It doesn't."

"Well, at least I tried," Serenity shrugged. Eric gave her a light push on the shoulder, nearly knocking her off balance, but she caught herself. In retaliation she reached over and pinched his arm, twisting the flesh between two fingers and making him yelp.

"Well, here you are," Eric stopped at Serenity's first class. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." With that said, Eric opened the door and gave a quick shove. Serenity wasn't expecting it and thus found herself stumbling into the doorway. The room had been filled with a low rumble of chatter, but that all stopped with her entrance.

"Thanks for that," Serenity barely kept from growling at Eric as he walked past her. He merely flashed her a toothy grin in response before claiming his seat. She could only assume that his little stunt had been an act of revenge for pinching him.

"Hi," Serenity spoke as she handed the teacher her slip. He took it and, with a flourish, signed it in the appropriate spot. He then returned it to her.

"I'm Mr. Berty, your English teacher," He walked to a cabinet and retrieved some books from within it. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class while I find you a book or two." Serenity sighed but nodded.

"Hello," Serenity nodded in the direction of the large class. "My name is Serenity Tsukino." She turned her head back towards Mr. Berty, waiting for further instructions. At the silence, his eyes flicked towards her.

"We're just finishing Romeo and Juliet," Mr. Berty spoke and handed her a copy along with another couple of books. "Take a seat over there," He waved towards a desk with two empty seats.

Serenity nodded and took her seat.

**...**

The day passed rather quickly for Serenity. After English, she had World History, followed by Trigonometry, Art, Biology, and, finally, Gym. Lunch was between Art and Biology, and it had been interesting. Needless to say, Eric's friends were something else; it wasn't to say that she didn't like them. No, it was more along the lines that they reminded her of her friends in a way. Well, some of them.

For instance, there were a couple of people of whom Serenity was weary to be around. It was no coincidence that they were both girls. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. Jessica was a chatter box who seemed to be very materialistic. Though she was welcoming at first, when a guy named Mike Newton showed interest, Jessica gave her a cold shoulder. Lauren, however, was rude from the start.

Just the thought of it gave Serenity a migraine. If there was one thing she didn't miss about school, it was the behavior of teen girls, especially snobby ones. Lauren reminded her too much of Anne.

Angela was the only girl who truly seemed welcoming to Serenity. She was very kind and open about her feelings. She, like Serenity had been, wore her heart on her sleeve. Serenity was sure that they could be friends, definitely more so than Jessica or Lauren.

"Serenity," Eric's mom called from the kitchen just as Serenity and Eric walked through the door. "How was your first day?"

Serenity couldn't help the small smile that slipped across her features; it was a true smile. Eric's mother reminded her so much of her own. Though they didn't look alike, their behavior was identical, almost painfully so. Eric's dad was slightly similar to Serenity's own, just not as strict. And Eric was like Sammy, only not quite as annoying. Serenity couldn't help but feel herself lightening up slightly with their influence.

"Great," Serenity answered truthfully. "Eric introduced me to all of his friends. They seem nice."

"No all of them," Eric said as he followed Serenity into the kitchen. "Bella wasn't there today either." He walked to the fridge and scrambled around for something light to eat for a snack. "No one knows when she'll be back, not even the teachers."

"I hope she's okay," Eric's mom spoke from the sink. Her hands were sunk into the foamy suds floating atop the water. Serenity took a seat at the table and reached for an apple. She bit into it while listening silently to the conversation between Eric and his mom; it wasn't her place to add to anything. She didn't know this Bella person.

Serenity listened as Eric spoke of Bella and her relationship with the recently relocated Cullen family, specifically one named Edward. The name, 'Cullen', caught Serenity's attention. She felt herself remembering when she awoke in the local hospital. She was positive that the man had introduced himself as a Cullen. This thought brought to mind the strange essence that she felt from him.

"Serenity? Are you okay?" Eric's mother questioned her, snapping Serenity from her thought induced glare fest with the kitchen cabinets.

"Huh?" Serenity shook her head to clear it. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. I just remembered I have to do some homework. If I don't get to work on it then I won't be able to catch up with the rest of my class. And you know me, I hate homework." Serenity tried to laugh it off, but Eric's mom seemed hesitant. Thankfully, Eric came to the rescue.

"Yeah, Mr. Berty and Mr. Banner were rough on her."

"Okay," Eric's mom sighed and nodded. "You two go and work on that homework. I'll have supper ready in an hour or so."

With that said, Eric and Serenity disappeared upstairs.

**…**

_One Month Later_

**…**

Besides classes, Serenity's routine now included sitting with Eric and his friends every day for lunch. For the most part, it wasn't that bad; however, there were days that made Serenity want to spork her eyes out. The reason, Lauren and Jessica. They had not stopped talking and bad mouthing other people that attended the school. Lauren especially loved to bad mouth people. Her most sought after target seemed to be Bella Swan.

Serenity subtly turned her attention towards a round table towards the side of the cafeteria. Sitting there alone was Bella Swan. Before her sat a salad that was left untouched. After missing a week from school, Bella had returned, but even Serenity was surprised at how cut off the girl was. From what she heard, thanks to Jessica and Lauren, Bella was taking the absence of Edward very hard. Apparently, it also had something to do with her disappearance a while back.

Serenity tended to tune out the girls, but she managed to retain a bit of information. Bella Swan had apparently been found in the woods after going missing. One of the natives from La Push had found her curled into a fetal position and calling out for Edward.

Serenity's heart went out to the girl, or what was left of it. She too mourned the loss of a loved one, and knew the pain of abandonment; it was still fresh in her memory and on her heart.

"…look at her! Zombie, much? All she ever does is gloom about; it's so annoying!" Serenity's attention was once again drawn into the conversation. The topic of discussion wasn't too hard to figure out, and Serenity found her self control beginning to disappear. "She should just get over it already."

"Maybe she just needs a friend, especially at a time like this," Serenity snapped. Everyone at the table, minus Eric who was out sick for the day, looked toward Serenity in utter shock. She never spoke out and definitely not with an attitude. "All you do is run you mouth. Is that honestly all that you're good for, Lauren? Jessica? Weren't you her friends before?"

For a moment, no one said anything. Mike and Angela were the first to turn their gaze away. Serenity didn't miss the shamed looks that crossed their faces. Still, they didn't jump up to go and defend Bella. Serenity wouldn't spare any compassion on them.

"What do you know? You haven't even – Hey! Where are you going?" Lauren demanded as she noticed Serenity standing and gathering her tray. A look of anger flared over her face as she sputtered and spat at Serenity's retreating form.

Without saying anything, Serenity took the seat across from Bella. She laid her tray on the table and dropped her bag into the seat next to her. Bella barely even noticed, making Serenity frown slightly; however, now wasn't the time or place to make conversation. Everyone in the cafeteria was now focusing on the two of them.

Serenity picked up her fork and dove back into her food. Her movements were quick and hard. She actually broke her fork! "Of all the crappy luck," Serenity grumbled. She was about ready to stand and go get herself another one, but before she could make a move, another fork came sliding towards her tray. Looking up, Serenity caught Bella's gaze.

"Thanks," Serenity spoke. "But, aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," Bella spoke softly. Her voice was hoarse and very strained. She pushed her tray away from her to further prove her point to Serenity.

Sighing, Serenity weighed her options. Since coming back to school, Bella had yet to ever touch her lunch; it was something the girl's friends noticed and pointed out right away. Serenity eventually began to take notice of the habit and it did worry her. The girl looked very thin, too thin. She doubted that Bella ate hardly anything at home either.

"You really should eat," Serenity persisted. She had yet to pick up the offered fork. "Starving yourself won't solve anything, and neither will punishing yourself."

Bella's brown eyes seemed to flicker with defiance, but it was almost immediately snuffed out. Still, Serenity had managed to get some sort of reaction from her. It was better than nothing.

"I had a big breakfast," Bella shrugged her shoulders and turned her head to stare outside; it was raining. The soft patters of raindrops hit against the glass pane that separated the forest from the kitchen.

"I doubt that," Serenity mumbled but gave up anyway. This girl had driven herself deep into the shadows of her subconscious. If anyone had hopes of breaking through to her, than they were going to have to go about it slow. Serenity grabbed the fork and finished her food right as the bell rang.

"C'mon," Serenity stood and grabbed her tray as well as Bella's. "We've got Bio next." She waited for Bella to get up and get moving before she moved to ditch the trays. "Can you grab my bag for me?" Serenity hollered over her shoulder. She didn't receive a verbal answer, only a slight nod.

Serenity jogged back to Bella after discarding the trays and took her belongings back. She hoisted the back pack over her shoulder and walked next to Bella to their next class. The walk together was silent. While they walked some people whispered and pointed in their direction. Bella seemed to not notice them, but Serenity did. She rolled her eyes at their childishness. Really, what had she been thinking when she decided to come back to school?

Bella and Serenity made it to Biology class in just the nick of time. The two slid into their seats and waited patiently for the teacher to arrive as well. Serenity had been assigned Edward's seat in Biology; it wasn't a fact that Bella liked at first, but she never said anything. No, she silently protested the invasion, but there wasn't anything she could do about it.

It took only a couple of minutes before Mr. Banner came into the class and set his armful of material down upon his desk. The class immediately quieted down as he entered and waited for his lesson to begin.

"Today I am going to assign you partners on the latest lesson. You and your partner will be assigned a specific assignment from the recent lessons. To make sure that no group intermingles with ideas, and that no copying occurs, each set of partners will receive a completely different assignment than another group," Mr. Banner spoke. As he talked, he wrote a single column of names. Next to those names he wrote another, signifying the partners for each person. Next to them he wrote out the topic of their assignment.

Bella's eyes easily found her name. She was surprised to find that she and Serenity were paired together. In a way, she was thankful, but she would have rather not been partnered with anyone, especially on such a topic. Blood. The simple, five lettered word made her queasy, and it brought back painful memories. The hole in her heart seemed to be growing and ripping through her, making it hard to breathe.

"You okay?" Serenity questioned, interrupting Bella's inner reverie. The girl visibly jumped under her touch, making Serenity question what was going on inside the girl's head. "I take it you're a bit queasy when it comes to blood?"

"Something like that," Bella mumbled and looked away. There was so much more to it than just that.

"This assignment is to help you review for an upcoming midterm test that I have planned for you," At that news, all of the class groaned. "You have three weeks to gather all of your information, organize it, and plan a presentation. Each group will be given the entirety of class time to properly review their topic and present their presentation. Any questions?" There were none.

Mr. Banner gave the okay for the class to find their partners and adjust their seating arrangements thusly. They were then told to begin discussing their assignment and deciding from which point to start.

"So," Serenity trailed off. She had flipped open her Biology book and found the chapters with mentioning of blood and DNA. "How do you want to do this?" She turned to look at Bella, but the girl seemed to be zoned out once again. "Okay…"

"Hey Sere, Bella," Mike suddenly spoke from behind the two girls. Bella jumped at the loud intrusion, obviously startled. Serenity merely turned to look back at him.

"What's up?" Serenity questioned him. He didn't have anyone sitting next to him. Serenity's gaze dashed back to the board. Eric's name was written clearly beside of Mike. "Oh!"

"Yeah," Mike shrugged. "I figured since he sat here, I could just scoot on over. Anyway, you got blood, huh?"

"Looks like it," Serenity said when she noticed Bella's refusal to participate in the conversation. "And you got? The cycle and lifespan of various species of worms? Eric's going to love that."

"I'd take it over blood any day, especially with Bella as a partner," Mike whispered. If Bella had heard him, she didn't show any signs of it. "Last year when we were testing blood types, she nearly puked all over Mr. Banner!"

"Puke or worms? Hmm…I'll take the puke," Serenity shrugged and pushed his book at him. "You better get started. You're studying for two after all." With a tight smile, Serenity turned her attention back to Bella.

"We should probably do some after school research since there isn't much we can do now. How bout I come over to your house later for some study time?" Serenity questioned Bella. When the girl didn't respond, she gave her a poke in the ribs.

"Oh, yeah, I guess," Bella nodded and tucked some stray hair behind her ears before staring off into the distance once again.

"This is going to be a long three weeks…" Serenity sighed.

**…**

_Later that day…_

**…**

While Eric was sick, Serenity had been dependent on his friends to give her rides to and from school. Today she had rode with Angela, and she was thankful for it. If she had ridden with either Lauren or Jessica, she might be out of a ride home. That definitely wouldn't be a good idea; it was an awful long walk from school to Eric's house.

Angela dropped her off at home with get well wishes to give to Eric. With a nod, Serenity agreed to deliver them, and then headed inside the house. She ran up the stairs that led to her and Eric's rooms. Knocking three times, she opened the door to find Eric passed out on the bed.

She had to stifle the giggle that wanted to escape her. He looked really goofy even when asleep. Serenity dropped her back pack by his door and carried his inside. She carefully pulled out several large books and stacked them on his nightstand and then tip-toed out of the room.

She'd have to give him Angela's message after her study session with Bella. Serenity quickly ran into her room and changed. Phobos and Deimos were not present, and she figured that they must be out scouting new locations and hunting for any signs of danger. Ever since meeting that strange man from the hospital, Serenity kept herself alert. What if there were other dangers present than just youmas? So far, however, nothing out of the ordinary caught her attention.

Still, she couldn't very well go out and scout the area. Instead, Phobos and Deimos would go out and keep an eye out on the city, hunting for disturbances. They had yet to find anything of interest.

Serenity emptied her back pack of everything but her Biology book and notes. She slid back into Eric's room and took his laptop with a note for him when he awoke. She was sure he wouldn't mind, but it still felt wrong to simply take it. Hurrying down stairs, she ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bite to eat before grabbing Eric's keys and dashing through the door.

Serenity was in no way an expert driver, but Eric had started teaching her how to drive. She knew the basics, but she still didn't have a license; it was one reason she didn't drive to school. Still, she couldn't very well nag Eric's friends all the time. She would just be very careful is all.

Serenity had managed to get Bella to give her directions to her house before class had ended. So, after tossing her back pack into the back seat, Serenity drove to Bella's house. The drive took almost thirty minutes. Serenity made sure to drive the speed limit and not even one mph over it!

Serenity shut and locked the doors to Eric's car after pulling in behind Bella's old truck. She traipsed through the yard and to the front door. It only took six knocks to bring Bella to the door, and man did the poor girl look worse for ware. If Serenity thought that she looked bad at school, it was worse now.

"Hi," Serenity lifted her hand in a short wave and waited to be allowed inside. Bella took a step back and opened the door slightly more. Serenity squeezed by and looked around. For the most part, the house was anything like the Yorkie's. There were no happy family photos or excessive warmth seeping through every nook and cranny. The house seemed to reflect Bella's mood, somber. "I hope I'm not too early?"

"You're fine," Bella moved past her and to the living room. She sat on the couch and waited for Serenity to join her. Serenity sat on the other side so that they could spread their material in the middle.

For the next hour in a half, Serenity laid out all the information that she could find in their books and some information that she found on the internet. For the most part, Bella remained silent except for when she would add to something, but it was never much. As the two hour mark rolled around, Serenity stood and gathered her things.

"I've got to head back now. I borrowed Eric's car without anyone knowing," Serenity admitted while stuffing her stuff back into her back pack. "I'll head to the library after school tomorrow and pick up some more info for our project."

"Okay."

"Can you look up some more information online and bring it to school tomorrow?" Serenity questioned as she made her way to the door. Bella nodded and Serenity bid her farewell. "Take care, Bella." Serenity spoke before stepping outside. The rain had come back and Serenity was forced to run through the mud to get to the car. When she was safely inside of it, she stopped to sit and stare at Bella's house. The girl was in a serious depression, and if she didn't recover, it could be disastrous.

A voice in the back of her head began to nag at her, making her feel guilty for some reason. Serenity tried to shake it off but couldn't, and she didn't recognize it either. The little voice just kept getting louder and louder. Trying to ignore it, Serenity cranked the car and turned the radio up, but not too loud. She still needed to keep under the radar until she got Eric's car home in one piece.

The voice didn't go away, no matter how hard she tried. That night, as Serenity lay down to sleep, her dreams were plagued by the pained faces of her friends and family.

Serenity was standing in the center of them. She looked all around, trying to catch their gaze, but it was as if they couldn't see her. Confused, Serenity tried to find where she was. She hadn't dreamt since she awoke from her long sleep on the moon, and the dream was starting to worry her. Serenity looked around again, but this time as she turned, she found the statue of herself as Sailor Moon.

As she faced the statue, it moved. The head tilted to look down upon her and the features of its face were turned into a disapproving look.

"Who are you?" The statue demanded.

"I'm you," Serenity answered truthfully.

"Liar," the Sailor Moon statue proclaimed, startling Serenity. "You are nothing like me." As the statue continued to speak, it changed from the form of Sailor Moon to Usagi Tsukino. The concrete seemed to melt off the figure until a replica of Serenity stood before her. The only difference between the two of them was age. Serenity looked only slightly older, and it especially showed in her eyes. The look alike was so youthful and naïveté. Like she used to be, only, there was anger and a betrayed look on her features.

The ghostly figures of her friends and family formed a semi-circle behind the look alike. All of them shared in the look that the other girl sent to Serenity; it pained her. Her heart ached from the look of loathing. What had she done to deserve such treatment? Tears involuntarily fell from her eyes as she dropped to her knees before the group.

"You are not the Usagi we all knew and loved," Her beloved spoke in a distant tone; it was so familiar. He had used the same tone with her right before the accident. Pain swept over her, engulfed her, and tried to suffocate her.

Serenity was at a loss for words. She stood and stumbled as she did so. Her legs felt so heavy. Looking down, she noticed why. Ice was encasing her body, creeping up her body and paralyzing it in place. Panic fluttered in her chest and she struggled to call upon her powers, but they wouldn't come. Serenity was forced to watch as the ice covered her entirely, silencing her scream as it closed over her face.

The look alike was once again in the form of Sailor Moon, and Serenity watched powerless as the other girl called upon her tiara and sent it flying. The glowing disc headed straight towards her. It sliced through the air, never stopping even as it came in contact with her ice covered chest, shattering the ice and her body into thousands of tiny shards.

Serenity awoke from her dreams screaming. Sweat covered her body, making her clothes and the sheets on the bed cling to her. The sounds of heavy foot fall came towards her, and Serenity turned her head just in time to find the Yorkie family running into the room. They were all alert, and Eric held a baseball bat in the air, ready to use it.

"Serenity?" Mrs. Yorkie questioned. She noticed how scared and pale the blond girl looked.

"S-sorry, I had a nightmare," Serenity apologized. It took a few minutes of convincing them before they left her in peace. Serenity collapsed against the bed and rolled over so that she could burry her face into her pillow. Her dream was a total mystery to her. She was the same person, wasn't she?

Sleep evaded her for the rest of the night, forcing her to reminisce on her dream and times long gone. Tears eventually overtook her, and she cried herself to sleep deep into the night and into the early morning. Her exhaustion finally managed to catch up to her around dawn. Spent from crying, she passed out, and no one came to wake her. Somehow, they understood.

**…

* * *

...**

**Yeah, it's been a while. I doubt this chapter will make much sense to anyone. Serenity is just starting to open up to the Yorkie's but she still feels guilty over manipulating their memories. She is also trying to fight the kinship she is starting to feel in regards to the pain Bella is going through. **

**You see a little of them interacting, and there will be more in the future; it will also be better than what this chapter had to offer. I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, but oh well. Again, sorry it took so long to get out for you. If you are confused and have any questions, feel free to question me.**

**See ya'll next time!**

**PS: Votes are as follows! Jacob: 15 / Edward: 5**

**Also, if you have another character in mind, don't be afraid to suggest it. I can't guarantee I'll do it, but I will take it into consideration. For example, in my other Twilight/SM story, someone wanted her paired with Either Aro or Caius…*shivers* I'm still recovering from that one. Caius, not so bad, Aro…ew…lolxD**


End file.
